Truth and Dare Show!
by Kiyami Tha-san
Summary: Akatsuki menjadi bintang tamu di acara T and D show! bagaimanakah keseruan mereka melewati tantangan dan menjawab pertanyaan dari para readers?
1. Chapter 1

Truth or Dare Show!

"Ya, selamat siang para penonton! (Baca readers) selamat datang di acara 'T or D show' dengan saya, Tha-san dan Partner saya yang cantik, Sakura-Chan!" Sfx:*tepuk tangan

"Ya selamat siang semuanya! Hari ini tamu spesial kita adalah..." sfx:*suara gendang

"para krimanal s-rank, Akatsuki!"

Perlahan namun pasti (?)Munculah sesosok mahluk dari belakang panggung mulai menuju ruangan

Eits... khusus acara ini, para akatsuki tidak menggunakan seragam khas mereka, tetapi mereka menggunakan seragam yang sudah di sediakan oleh kru-kru, ya, seragam itu adalah... Seragam sekolah! Yeaaaay... seperti apa seragamnya? Silahkan Gunakan imajinasi kalian.

Sosok pertama yang muncul adalah seorang laki-laki berpierching yang datang sambil berjalan (sok)cool menaruh kedua tangannya di kantung celannya dan melihat kebawah sambil tutup mata (biar keren) tapi entah bagaimana dia terplset dan jatuh (ya iyalah masa jalan sambil tutup mata), lalu munculah gadis yang menggunakan hiasan bunga dari kertas di rambutnya dia berjalan dengan cara berkelas dan wajah poker face, lalu muncullah dua orang satu tubuh yang memiliki venus flytrap di tubuhnya, lalu kemudian seorang mahluk bertopeng lolipop muncul dia datang sambil melambaikan tangannya ke penonton sambil berkata "hai semuanya... Tobi anak baik! " Dan tersenyum manis (tapi sayangnya gak keliatan. Kemudian muncullah seorang kake...#plakk seseorang yang membuat suasana di tempat itu berubah... tiba-tiba suasana jadi hening,munculah pria berambut hitam panjang yang tak berekspresi sedikit pun lalu dia menatap dingin ke arah penonton dan beberapa gadis termasuk Sakura terpana, maskipun dia memiliki keriput tapi dia tetap terlihat keren... aih... Tha-san jealous... (emang Tha-san punya keriput? / aih... bukan begitu...) ok lanjut, kemudian setalah itu, munculah sesosok hiu setengah manusia berjalan ke arah sofa (ya t or d show ini tentunya hampir seperti talk show) sang hiu setengah manusia berjalan dengan nyengir-nyengir gaje yang bikin penonton jadi gimana gitu #malangnasibmunak, selanjutnya, ini langsung dua orang yang datang... seseorang bercadar dan seseorang berambut putih datang sambil... ... , kelihatannya mereka sedang bertengkar... lalu Tha-san memberanikan diri untuk melerai mereka "sudah hentikan kalian berdua... ini sedang direkam kamera loh..." "BERISIK! BANYAK BACOT LU, KALAU ITU MAH KAMI JUGA TAU!" Setelah kedua mahluk itu membentak sang Host aka Author mereka langsung tenang dan duduk di sofa berarah berlawanan sambil memberikan deathglare satu sama lain. Lalu kemudian tibalah sesosok ban...#booom! Lelaki berambut pirang panjang yang diikat setengah berjalan ke panggung(?) Sambil melambai-lambai ala miss universe ke penonton lalu dia duduk di sofa sambil senyum-senyum gaje kayaknya lagi bahagia tuh... selanjutnya.. ... ... .. krik krik 5 menit kemudian... "Anu... Sasori-san tidak datang ya?" Akhirnya Sakura berbicara setelah suasana hening selama lima menit. "Iya, kenapa Sasori belum datang?" Konan juga ikutan bertanya. "Hei! Deidara! Ini pasti karenamu kan? Soalnya kamu senyum-senyum sendiri! Pasti ada sesuatu! Apa yang kamu lakuin sama Sasori hah?" Tha-san mulai panas(pura-pura gak tau) semua mata tertuju pada Deidara "Anu, itu mungkin karena... " "Karena apa?" Tanya semuanya mulai penasaran. "Anu... itu..." "ya?" Semuanya mulai tak sabar "tadi..." "ya?" "Tadi! Saat Mau ganti seragam, dari jubah butut kita ke seragam sekolah, tau-taunya baju untuk ceweknya ada 2! Untuk cowok ada 8 nah itu! Punya gue itu seragam cewek! Lagi-lagi orang salah kira gue ini cewek huh!" "Lalu?" "Lalu, un... roknya ituloh... kependekan, jadi gue gk bisa make gue kan make boxer nanti keliatan dong boxernya" "jangan bilang kalau... " "iya bener, gue ngeganti rok gue sama celananya danna un... Celana danna pas kok sama gue gak gantung! Hehehe... " "lah terus Sasorinya?" "Nah itu, pasti dia gk mungkin keluar pake rok kan? Un..."

"Sasori disini!" Tiba tiba Tha-san udah datang ngebawa Sasori tapi sangat disayangkan Sasori menggunakan celana, bukan rok, impian Deidara dan Tha-san pun lenyap, ("cih! Kupikir Sasori akan menggunakannya..." ternyata semua itu adalah rencana yang sudah disusun oleh sang author, tapi ternyata gagal! Jadi dia segera mencari Sasori dan memberikan celana sma kepadanya meskipun saat itu si author sudah mengharapkan Sasori masih menggunakan rok di ruang ganti, tapi ternyata tidak! Dia masih menggunakan jubah akatsuki dan di lantai ada rok yang sudah dikoyak-koyak.)

"Baiklah... mari kita lanjutkan acara ini" Sakura mulai bosan. "Baiklah acara ini akan dimulai lagi setelah yang satu ini! Yeay! Wohoooo !" Teriak Tha-san seperti Tarzan.

.

.

.

Iklan Shampo yang dibintangi oleh Hinata dan Neji

.

Iklan hp yang dibintangi oleh Sasuke dan Sakura

.

Iklan air mineral yang dibintangi oleh Suigetsu dan Karin /iklannya sadis itu, ada penyiksaan Suigetsu oleh Karin

.

Iklan boneka yang dibintangi oleh Sasori, Kankuro dan nenek Chiyo

.

Iklan pasta gigi yang dintangi oleh Lee dan Might guy

.

Iklan operator yang dibintangi oleh killer bee

.

.

.

"Baik! Kembali lagi di T or D Show bersama Akatsuki!" Sfx: tepuk tangan

Baiklah, acara ini akan dimulai di chapter berikutnya, segala tantangan dan pertanyaan berasal dari para readers-san lewat review! Tolong di review ya! Biar bisa lanjut Yeaaay...!

Batas pertanyaan dan Tantangannya entah sampai berapa yg jelas ini akan sampai 4 chapter saja atau mungkin lebih... yosh! Berikan tantangan dan pertanyaan yang menarik ya readers-san!

jaa ne!

.

.

.

.

.

To be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Miauw~~

Baiklah untuk di Chapter 1 saya lupa buat Disclaimer,mau saya edit tapi nanti review Panda Dayo-san yang udah baik hati ngingetin sampe repot-rept ngereview gimana dong? Panda Dayo-san Terimakasih sudah mengingatkan sampe capek-capek ngereview! [Dan juga untuk yang lainya yang sudah memberikan review terimakasih banyak ya!] ^q^

Tittle : Truth or Dare Show!

Anime : Naruto

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Characters : Akatsuki dan beberapa karakter dari Naruto lainnya.

Rated : k+

Genre : Humor, Parody

Warn : OOC, Typo(s), Humor garing yang kemungkinan akan membuat hidung anda gatal, tidak dianjurkan untuk anak 3 tahun ke bawah!

Baiklah! Mari kita mulai!

.

.

.

C

E

K

I

D

O

T

.

.

.

"Ya, kembali lagi di T or D Show Bersama Aktsuki! Yeaay!" Teriak sang host aka author membuka kembali acara(fic) ini "Baiklah sekarang mari kita bacakan surat(reviews) dare dan truth dari penonton(readers) " Sakura kemudian membuka surat pertama "Baiklah yang pertama surat dari uchihaxhinata-san... oh! Truth pertama untuk Itachi!"

Itachi yang lagi makan dango langsung keselek dangonya begitu namanya di sebut.

"Baiklah... hehehehe, jadi, Itachi, katakan sejujurnya, siapa gadis paling cantik di konohagakure? Hehe..." tanya Sakura sambil nyengir-nyengir gaje.

"Ehm... itu, aku sudah tidak lama ke konoha, jadi aku tidak begitu tahu gadis-gadis di sana,jadi, perempuan dari konoha yang aku ingat dan yang paling cantik untuk ku saat ini adalah Mikoto Uchiha, ibuku,"

"Awww~ so sweet~" seru para penonton dan para akatsuki.

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya (inner Sakura : "huu padahal di depannya saat ini ada gadis Konoha yang paling cantik...")

"Ah okay baiklah, selanjutnya, dare!" Lanjut Sakura tanpa basa basi.

Itachi kembali duduk di tempat duduknya.

"..." Sakura diam sebentar untuk membaca darenya "pfft!" Sakura sedang berusaha menahan tawa, "ada apa? Selanjutnya dare untuk siapa? Un" Deidara khawatir kalau selanjutnya dare itu untuk dia.

"Selanjutnya...pfft, unt... hihihi untuk, pfft... Itachi, ahahahaha ups... hihi.."

Itachi yang sedang meminum teh hijaunya langsung nyemprotin tehnya ke Kisame.

Deidara menghelakan napas lega karena dari reaksi Sakura sepertinya ini dare yang aneh.

"Baiklah, dare apaan sih itu?" Tha-san merampas surat dari tangan Sakura. Sakura cekikikan gaje. Itachi cemas. Kisame ngelap wajahnya. Tobi bersin.

"Puh, puahahaha... dare yang bagus! Hahahaha!" Tha-san tertawa evil, Itachi nelen air ludah.

"Baiklah Itachi-san, hehe dare nya adalah..." sfx : suara drum

Itachi berekspresi kalem, tapi aslinya gugup.

"Goyang Dolphin sambil pasang wajah datar! Yeaaay!"

(Inner Itachi : Sh*******ttttt!)

"Wahahahahaa" Deidara ketawa evil. Sasuke yang lagi nonton, facepalm. Naruto yang lagi makan ramen di ichiraku ingat kalo lagi gak ada duit.

"Pass!" Kata Itachi singkat.

"Hm? Kalau mau pass ada bayaranya" Jawab Tha-san "apaan tuh?" Tanya Itachi. Tha-san kemudian mengambil remote dan menekan tombol, lalu munculah ruangan bertirai.

"Kalo mau pass Itachi-kun harus ngasih adeknya sama akyuh~" tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari dalam ruangan bertirai itu.

"Suara ini..." Sasori mulai was-was

"Ciluuk baa!" Keluarlah tante-tante girang dari balik tirai itu.

"Ok! Ok! Gue lakuin darenya! Buang tuh Tante-tante girang dari pandangan gue sekarang juga!"

"Ok Itachi-san~ " dengan senang hati Tha-san menembalikan tante-tante tersebut ke asalnya.

"Huuft" Itachi menarik napas dalam-dalam "ini akan berakhir dalam 2 detik jadi akan kulakukan! Huuft!"

"Hentikan! Jangan malu-maluin nama Uchiha! Itachi!" Sasuke sudah gak tahan, tapi mau gimana lagi, Sasukenya nonton lewat tv jadi gak mungkin kedengaran.

"Heeyaaah!" dengan kecepatan penuh Itachi melakukan gerakan 'goyang dolphin' yang dia selesaikan dalam jangka waktu 2 detik saja. (Cepat amat -3-)

"Hufft sudah.

"Baiklah~" Tha-san tersenyum misterius.

Itachi cuek aja.

(Tha-san's inner :" percuma itachi cepat cepat gitu, kan direkam kamera, kan bisa di lambatin rekamannya , khu-khu-khu-khu.")

"Pfft... baiklah mari kita lanjutkan!" Lanjut Sakura.

"Selanjutnya dari ZangeTsu-kun, Eh? ' Truth; Deidara Dan Konan sapa paling cantik menurut Deidara' maksudnya apa ya?" Sakura bingung.

"Sini" Tha-san merampas surat ZangeTsu-kun dari Sakura.

"Ini maksudnya... Deidara! Menurutmu Kamu sama Konan cantikkan yang mana!"

"U,un? UN?! Truth buat gue nih?"

Si Deidara lagi gak ngeh.

"Iye mbak, "

"Oh... apa truthnya?"

"Cantikkan siapa, lu apa Konan?"

"Haah? Gue lah, ...ups..." "ooh" Tha-san ber oh ria. muncul perempatan di dahi Konan.

"Apa maksudmu aku kalah cantik dari cowok? Hah?!" Konan menarik kerah baju Pein, soalanya Deidara di luar jangkauan.

"Anu, bukan, itu, maksudnya..."

Deidara mulai terbata-bata.

"Deidara-san tolong jujur" Tha-san mengingatkan.

"Huft... baiklah, Jelas cantikkan gue lah, meskipun gue cowok, tapi fans gue lebih banyak dari Konan." Terang Deidara.

"..." Konan diam saja karena itu memang fakta tapi dia sangat kesal, dan menjambak-jambak rambut Pein.

"Oke... selanjutnya, Dare buat Itachi" Lanjut Tha-san.

Itachi masang ekspresi 'wtf?! Gue lagi?!'

"Semoga darenya aneh-aneh lagi, amiiin...un"

"Baiklah, Itachi-san, darenya, kamu harus ngenalin diri versi Jiraiya" lanjut Tha-san.

"Itu sih gampang~ "

"Hufft..." lagi-lagi Itachi tarik napas.

"Halo Semuanya! Aku sang Itachi Uchiha mantan anbu termuda yang sekarang menjadi salah satu anggota Akatsuki ada di sini!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"fuuh... segitu saja." Itachi menamatkan aksi konyolnya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"gak seru." Kata semua orang serempak.

"huuh! yang penting, aku melakukannya!"

"ah, baiklah. Kita akan melanjutkan ini di chapter berikutnya! karena reviewnya cuma segitu!" Lanjut Tha-san.

"jadi, mohon reviewnya agar di lanjutkan ya! di chapter berikutnya!" sambung Sakura.

"berikan tantangan ywng aneh dan super gaje ya! sampai jumpa lagi" Tha-san memgakhiri

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

.

.

Huwaaa padahal yang ngereview masih sedikit! Habis lagi bosen sih~ lagi pengen ngelanjutin fic ini~ duuh! makannya readers-san! review dong! kasih Dare sama Truth yang seru dong! yang banyak!

Kakuzu Hidan sama Zetsu gak kedapatan tempat muncul huweee

Update cepat karena Chapter 1 gk bikin disclaimer, [merasa bersalah] untung ada Panda lewat ngingetin, Makaseeh ya!

ah, sudah dulu deh sampe jumpa!


	3. Chapter 3

"Kembali lagi di T and D Show bersama Akatsuki!"

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei

Rate : T (gak aman buat anak dibawah 12 tahun!)

Warning : OOC, Humor Garing yang membuat anda ingin mendengar Utauloid, ehm, beware yaoi inside (gak banyak-banyak kok)

Pair : Deisaso, PeinKonan

"Selamat Siang penonton(baca: readers) sekalian, mari kita lanjutkan acara ini," Sakura membuka acara(fic) ini.

"Baiklah, langsung saja, kita baca surat(reviews) dari penonton(readers)" lanjut Sakura.

"selanjutnya dari wisnataivonny-san, Dare buat Deidara-san"

"E,Eh? Gue? un? ehm, apa itu?"

Sakura memberikan smirk misterius.

Deidara mulai curiga.

"fu, fu, fu," lanjut Sakura

Deidara batuk.

"Darenya..." lanjut Sakura menggantung.

Deidara nguap.

"Deidara harus..."

"seni adalah ledakkan..." Deidara bergumam.

Penonton: "Kelamaan woi!"

"o,ok! Deidara Harus cium Sasori!" Lanjut Sakura.

. . . . .

"Seriusan?" tanya Dei

"iya" jawab Sakura singkat.

"Kok gak Kayak dare ya? un" tanya Dei lagi.

"maksudnya?" Sakura balik bertanya.

"Ini dare yang bagus banget! huhuhuhu...un"

"huh?" Sakura bingung.

"Danna!" Deidara lari ke arah Sasori kecepatan penuh, lompat ke arah Sasori, meluk Sasori, dan langsung menciumnya dengan mesra.

semua yang lihat langsung berekspresi 'Oh my'.

. . . .

"APA-APAAN INI?!" Tha-san yang sedari tadi belum muncul, akhirnya muncul juga.

"Aku baru saja pulang dari toilet! dan apa yang terjadi?! ini kan fic rate k+! ini bukan fic T! Jadi harus digantikan?!" Tha-san marah-marah.

"Eh, itu,..." Sakura bingung mau jelasin apa.

"masalahnya...

KENAPA GAK ADA YANG MANGGIL GUE?! SAAT ADA ADENGAN SASODEI/DEISASO BEGINI?!

Tak berperasaan... Peduli amat soal rate!"

"Author-san mau liat? Dei ulangi lagi ya?" Deidara ooc sekali saudara-saudara!

"su, sudah Deidara, menyingkir dariku." Sasori merasa salah satu Bagian tubuhnya ada yang retak karena di serang Deidara tadi.

"Eeh? kenapa Danna? Si Author belum liat aksiku tadi."

"peduli amat! menyingkir dariku sekarang juga Dei!"

"Cium dulu dong~ un~"

"cih! kau ini, ya!" Sasori melirik ke arah lainnya.

"silahkan lanjut." seru sang author yang lagi ngerekam ke jadian ini.

Sasori mulai ngerasa gimana gitu, apalagi setelah tahu dia sedang di rekam.

"Menyingkir lah Deidara!"

"gak mau~"

"udah Dei, minggir aja kenapa? ngelama-lamain fic ini aja lu. ini bukan fic SasoDei/DeiSaso" Author mulai merasa gak enak sama yang bukan fujoshi.

"Huuh~ baiklah" Ooc banget Deidaranya

"heh! author! bersumpahlah akan membuat fic tentang ku dan Danna! huahahaah un." Suruh Deidei kepada sang Author.

"iye,iye. oke selanjutnya dare buat Pein!"

"Akhirnya giliran gue tiba hm?"

"jangan ngikutin trademark gue un!"

"ini dia darenya!" Sakura datang sambil membawa Seragam maid yang kawaii .

"eh?"

"pfft!" Konan sudah bisa menebak apa darenya.

"Silahkan dipakai!" Sakura memberikan pakaian tersebut pada Pein.

"tunggu! ini pelecehan! seorang leader Akatsuki tidak mungkin menggunakan ini" protes Pein

"diam leader mesum!" Suruh Sasori.

"Eh? apa? Mesum?"

"kami sudah Tau, Pein" timpal Kakuzu.

"lo itu, hobi baca yang begituan kan?" Sambung Hidan.

"aku juga tau" lanjut Konan cuek.

"Ko,konan juga?"

"iya, dan aku tidak peduli"

"oh gitu."

"Pakai pakaian itu. itu dare mu kan?" lanjut Konan dengan cuek.

"Konan marah ya?" Pein mulai takut.

"aku tidak akan marah kalau kau pakai baju itu." sambung Konan sambil senyum khas Sai.

"o,ok." Pein pun bergegas ganti baju.

"su, sudah kan?" Tanya Pein.

"hm..." jawab Konan puas.

. . . . .

"pfft!" seru semua orang di studio melihat Pein berpakaian Maid.

"Eh? Apa? " Pein menoleh, dan...

"WTF?!" dengan cepat Pein ganti baju lagi.

"gimana? un?"

"aku dapat fotonya!" seru Konan

"hahah bisa di jual itu, ke wartawan dan reporter. 'Seorang Leader Akatsuki menggunakan Seragam Maid.' " sambung si mata duitan.

"Kampretosss!" umpat Pein.

"Baik, selanjutnya... dari " lanjut si rambut pink

"Dare buat, Deidara." sambungnya

"Lagi? Apa aku harus Melakukan sesuatu yang lain terhadap Danna?" Tanya Deidara bersemangat.

"bukan, Darenya Deidara-senpai harus Joget Gangnam Style lagu oplosan" Tobi tiba-tiba muncul.

"Tobi! ngapain kamu yang bacain?! kamukan bukan hostnya!" protes Deidara.

"biarin. Tobi bosen sih gak dapat tantangan sama pertanyaan."

"ahsudalah, un..."

"baiklah Deidara-senpai silahkan lakukan darenya." Suruh Tobi pada Senpainya.

"Cih, cuma joget Gangnam Style pake lagu oplosan kan? yasudah deh, musik! un!"

lalu musik pun dihidupkan, Deidara mulai berjoget Gangnam style. sampai beberapa menit kemudian.

akhirnya musik berhenti. Deidara pun berhenti Berjoget.

Dan...

. . . . . .

. ( (^) (^) .

.C| (oo)| .

. \ 3~ .

. . . . . .

"huft, untung bayaranya tinggi kalo enggak mana mungkin gue mau lakuin ini, un." Deidara pun mengakhiri jogetnya.

"nggak nyangka Dei-senpai jago joget~" Tobi kagum sampai matanya berbinar-binar.

"Heh, tentu saja! Aku kan Mahasiswa Kesenian! aku pernah mempelajari seni tari! hm!"

"ok kerja yang bagus Dei! mari kita lanjut!" Sakura membaca surat selanjutnya.

"Eh? Cerita buat gue segitu aja? hanya Tobi yang berbicara denganku di Dare tadi? huh! hm!" Deidara kesal dan kembali ke tempat duduknya di sebelah Sasori.

"Author-san, Tobi boleh jadi host gak?"

"oh, boleh kok Tobi-chan gantiin author ya, author sibuk nih." jawab si author.

"siap! Author-san! yee Tobi jadi host!"

"Tobi mau bacakan surat selanjutnya?" Tanya Sakura seraya memberi secarik kertas.

"he em." jawab Tobi sambil nganguk.

"dari ViNolEks truth buat Konan-san!"

"akhirnya... apaan tuh? gak ada hubungannya sama Pein kan?"

"Gak ada kok Konan-san." jawab si mahluk bertopeng oren.

Konan menghela napas lega.

"Anu, Konan-san Truthnya, siapa di akatsuki paling ganteng?" Tobi membacakan surat itu.

"eh? Akatsuki... yang sekarang?"

"iya"

"ehm, entar ya mikir dulu."

Konan's PoV : on

sekarang akhirnya aku ke dapatan truth. aku khawatir kalo itu

truth ada hubungannya sama Pein, misalnya "Pein ganteng gak?" atau "ada perasaan tertentu pada Pein gak?" sebaiknya aku Tanyakan saja.

oh syukurlah tidak ada.

kira-kira Truthnya apa ya?.

Tobi mulai membacakan Surat itu dan Oh! truthnya siapa di akatsuki yang paling ganteng. menyebalkan~ aku tidak tahu! Emang di akatsuki sekarang ada yang Ganteng ya? kalo dulu sih Ehm... menurutku, uhm, Yahiko... akh! wajahku panas! haah aku segera membuat origami kipas dan mengipas diriku. ukh, iya bagiku Yahiko lah yang paling... tapi sekarang wajah Yahiko banyak Tindiknya aku benci! ukh jadi siapa ya? siapa ya? uh, Sasori aja kali ya? dia banyak fans girl, Tapi Itachi juga, ukh... siapa ya? siapa? siapa? siapa?!

Konan's PoV : off

"Ehm, Konan-san? bisa di jawab sekarang? jangan ngelama-lamain,"

"Oh, ok! Yang paling Ganteng itu, Itachi." akhirnya Konan menentukan pilihan

muncul semburat merah di pipi Itachi.

"oh? kenapa?" tanya si an ak baik.

"karena dia punya banyak fg, Bagiku, Sasori juga Ganteng sih, tapi dia itu imut, jadi, Itachi, tapi Itachi rada cantik sih, hmn, yah itulah Itachi aja deh" Jawab Konan. Pein, apa kau cemburu?

"oh, okay," Lanjut Tobi.

" Selanjutnya dari gian65eldi-senpai! truth buat Pein-senpai!" sambung si Tobi.

"Pein-senpai, siapa yang paling tampan di akatsuki?" Tanya si Tobi ke Pein-senpai yang lagi melamun (kenapa nak? masih mikirin fotonya pake seragam maid sama mikirin jawaban Konan tadi yak?)

"sama dah kayak Konan," Jawab Pein dengan pandangan yang masih gak pandang apa-apa atau melamun.

"Pein-senpai cemburu nih kayaknya." tebak Tobi yang langsung membuat Pein batuk-batuk. Konan di sebelahnya memandang iba dirinya.

"Tapi yah, Pein-senpai, sepertinya jawabanmu tadi akan membuatmu lebih cemburu". lanjut Tobi

"Selanjutnya Dare buat mbak Konan. Cium laki-laki yang menurut Pein Tampan tadi."

"APA?!" teriak Pein, "nggak kok! gue tadi boong! yang paling ganteng itu gue! Seriusan!" Kata si Pein blak-blakkan. Konan batuk-batuk.

"cium pipi aja boleh kan?" tanya si mbak Konan.

"Iya, ga ada keterangan harus cium apa, kok" jawab si topeng lolipop.

"Eh?! Konan mau kemana?!" Pein langsung panik setelah Konan pergi menjauh.

Konan berbalik dan menjawab "mau nyiu...,"

dengan cepat Pein menarik lengan Konan, Konan tertarik ke arah Pein, Mereka berhadapan. Pein memegang kedua pundak Konan dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke Konan. dan... smoooch...

"Ah... Romantisnya... haah, haah, haah" si Author lagi ngerekam kejadian ini sampe ngences segala.

"Pein! apa yang kau?... eh?" Konan bingung dengan Pein yang menghadap ke bawah. "Aku gak bisa, melihatmu mencium laki-laki lain, Konan, Lebih Baik Aku Mati!" Kata si Pein ala sinetron.

"Pein..." "Konan..."

Tiba-tiba Deidara memotong Suasana lovey dovey di sana. "Sudah! Cukup! Hentikan! Lanjut! Lanjut acaranya! ini bukan acara mesra-mesraan! Un!" Deidara cemburu karena adengan dia dan dannanya tidak sepanjang dan tidak seromantis itu.

"Tobi, boleh selanjutnya aku yang bacakan?" tanya si mahluk yang belum muncul dari tadi, Zetsu.

"boleh, Zetsu-san, nih" Tobi memberikan secarik kertas pada Zetsu.

"Selanjutnya Truth buat Hidan."

"Akhirnya, kah? Jashin-sama semoga truthnya ada hubunganya dengan Jashin amiin..." Doa anak Sholeh(?)

"truthnya, Zetsu Hitam, kau yang baca" suruh si Zetsu Putih pada Zetsu Hitam. "Ok, Truthnya, siapa itu janshin?dimana tinggalnya?siapa yg menciptakannya?apa dia orang gila?kenapa kamu menyembahnya?apa kamu juga gila?" baca si Zettam. "Silahkan dijawab" sambung Zettih.

"Jashin-sama adalah dewa yang kuat, dewa agama Jashin. dia tinggal dimana saja, yang jelas dia tidak tinggal dirumahmu. yang menciptakannya, Kishimoto-sensei. dia tidak gila kamu yang gila. Aku menyembahnya, karena Aliran jashin adalah aliran yang Emang Patut di sembah, menyenangkan loh! membunuh hewan sebagai persembahan, dan merasakan sakit yang akan membawamu kepada kenikmatan. contohnya ini!" Hidan menusuk perutnya dengan Tusuk gigi (gak ada senjata di studio). "ni, nikmatnya... ah... ah... nikmatnya..." desah(?) Hidan. "Kimochi Warui! (menjijikan!)" kata siapapun yang melihat. "dan yang terakhir..." lanjut Hidan. "AKU TIDAK GILA! $#¥€`[¤\》^$#&*( "

"HIDAN! GAK SOPAN BANGET LU?!" Tereak si author tanpa toa.

" Diem lu Author -piiip- -piiip- " Balas Hidan.

"A, Apa?... Hiks..." si Authorpun pundung di pojokkan.

"Silahkan kembali ke tempat duduk Hidan-san, Selanjutnya Tobi yang bacain yak?" Si anak baek pun datang lagi.

"Selanjutnya dare buat Kakuzu-senpai!"

"Selanjutnya gue kah? jangan bacain darenya gue dah tau! pasti gue disuruh bakar duit gue kan?" "Bukan" jawab Tobi singkat.

"Jadi?" Tanya si mahluk bercadar.

" tapi, ledakkan semua uang yang kamu punya sambil berkata 'seni adalah ledakan ' begitu." jawab si Tobi.

"hmpf!"

Kakuzu's PoV : on

Hari ini kami akan ke acara T and D Show. Gue yakin akan kedapatan Dare ngebakar uang gue jadi, gue harus melakukan persiapan matang!

Akhirnya, gue mendapatkan Dare, sesuai dugaan gue, gue harus ngelenyapin uang yang gue punya.

untung gue gak bawa uang, cuma bawa uang mainan. fufufufu. harus akting nih agar gak ketahuan fufufu.

Kakuzu's PoV : off

"Baiklah... gue dibayar untuk ngelakuin ini kan?" Tanya Kakuzu dengan mata bercermin-cermin.

"Ayo lakukan, un! Seni adalah Ledakkan! un! Ini, gue kasih petasan gue,un!" Deidara senang dengan darenya Kakuzu.

"hiks... ok..." Kakuzu ngeluarin dompetnya.

"Kakuzu mau-mau saja, jangan bilang kalau dia lagi kerasukan." kagum Hidan.

"sepertinya begitu," jawab Kisame.

Kakuzu meletakan petasan diatas uangnya, " Mau main petasan di studio yak?" Tanya si author sambil makan popcorn.

"jadi?" tanya bang Kuzu

"Ga apa lanjut aja." Jawab si author kalem.

Deidara terlihat sangat bersemangat, karena akan ada yang mengikuti prinsip seninya(?).

"Greget banget lo Kakuzu! Gue aja gak pernah ledakkin uang sebelumnya! hm!"

"Jangan bilang kalo itu uang palsu..." tebak Sasori. Itachi manggut-manggut menyakini tebakan Sasori benar.

Mata Kakuzu melebar.

"Kau Benar! Aku gak kepikiran untuk membawa uang palsu! sialan!" bohong si Kakuzu.

"ah bodo ah, peduli amet gue." kata si rambut merah. si Uchiha manggut-manggut lagi, membenarkan kata si pasir merah.

Kakuzu melanjutkan aksinya, dia menyulut api pada petasan tersebut.

dan... PTASS! (bukan "Boom!" karena ini petasan bukan bom.)

"SENI, ADALAH, LEDAKKAN! UN!" Tereak si Deidara pakai mic sampe bisa bikin tuna runggu jadi Sembuh dan sebaliknya.

"SIAPA YANG NYURUH LO BILANG GITU?! YANG HARUSNYA TEREAK KAYAK GITU KAN KAKUZU!" Tereak Hidan Pake toa plus kuah.

"Hehehe maaf! gak sengaja,un"

"Seni adalah ledakkan." kata Kakuzu mengakhiri darenya.

.

.

.

akan dilanjutkan di chapter berikutnya karena udah kepanjangan.

To be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

Akhirnya, Mari kita lanjut!

Disclaimer : Kishimoto-Sensei

Warning : Gaje, OOC, cara berbahasa yang berubah-ubah, beware yaoi inside! (Dikit kok gak banyak-banyak)

"Kembali lagi di T and D show bareng Akatsuki!" Seru si Host bersanggul dua,Tenten (Sakura lagi istirahat).

"Mari Kita lanjutkan dengan surat dari Chiku Chiku Dei - San, ehm,

Truth buat Deidara-san!"

"Oh, gue lagi un? apaan tuh?"

"anu, Pilih mana yang mau disiksa duluan, Itachi-san atau Sasu Ayam?"

"SASUAYAM LAH! Gue dah capek-capek bunuh diri pake C-0 supaya dia juga mati, eh, dia masih hidup! Kampret kan?!" Jawab Deidara sambil makan krupuk.

Itachi diem aja, dia gak kenal siapa itu SasuAyam.

"begitu? kalau kau sudah bunuh diri kenapa kau masih hidup?" tanya Tenten sweatdrop.

"Gak apa dong, gue kan banyak fans" jawab Deidara gak nyambung.

"oh baiklah, Nanti Chiku Chiku Dei -San akan membantu anda menyiksa SasuAyam" lanjut Tenten.

"begitu? baguslah. un."

"Anu, terus Dare buat Deidara-san lagi." Sambung Tenten membaca surat itu.

"Oh, apaan tuh? un?"

"sini aku bisikkin." Tenten menyuruh Deidara mendekat dan membisikkan Dare tersebut kepada Deidara.

Deidara mengangguk dan kemudian berjalan kearah Konan.

"Eh? Mau ngapain?" Tanya Konan was-was begitu Deidara mendekatinya. Deidara mengulurkan tangan ke kepala Konan, Konan menutup mata(takut), dan, plop! Deidara mengambil Bunga Kertasnya Konan.

"Apaan sih, Deidara?" Tanya Konan Sebal Bunganya diambil.

Deidara berjalan ke arah Itachi dan menyematkan bunga tersebut ke rambut Itachi.

Dan

*Jpret*!(suara Jepretan Kamera《lol! :v》)

"Kyaa~ ItaDei~ Haah... Haah..."

"Dasar Author G*la! Ini tidak Seperi yang kaupikirkan un! dan lagi, Kupikir kau menyukai SasoDei!"

"Aih, Dei-Chan Imut deh!"

"Katsu!" Boom! "mengangu saja! un"

"Deidara... apa-apaan ini?" Tanya si Uchiha yang rambutnya di sematkan Bunga kertas oleh Deidara. Si Uchiha ini sedang membatu tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Tadi itu Dare untuk aku." jawab Deidara singkat sambil mengambil Foto dari Si Uchiha Yang sedang mengenakan Bunga Kertas di rambutnya, lalu mengungahnya ke Sosial media tanpa sepengetahuan si Uchiha.

. . . . . .

"boleh aku meminta bungaku kembali?"

. . . . . .

"Baik, Selanjutnya. Dare buat Pein-san!" Kata Tenten melanjutkan.

"Semoga gak aneh-aneh. " Doa Pein.

"Darenya, Goyang Dribble dong" lanjut Tenten seraya Sweatdrop.

"Oh, itu, itu gue tau."

Dan yang lainnya ber'ck ck ck' ria kecuali Konan yang udah siap-siap mau nampar Pein.

"Gue lakuin dah darenya! Lagunya hidupin!" Pein menyetuji dare itu tanpa basa-basi.

"Penonton sekalian! Pein akan Goyang Dribble! Siapkan kamera kalian!" Suruh salah seorang penonton.

Dan musik pun dimulai, Pein pun mulai bergoyang.

"Konan mau ikut ga..." "Plakk!" "Sori Pein, tadi ada serangganya klan Abusepi dipipimu" jelas Konan.

"Oh, ok." Pein meng-ok-kan ke boongan Konan. Dan lanjut goyang sampe lagunya selesai.

"Huft dah siap, tapi gak seru, gak ada yang goyang..." dan selanjutnya Pein tenggelam dengan pikiran hentainya sampai akhirnya disadarkan Konan dan Tenten dengan bogeman super.

"Selanjutnya, Dare buat Kakuzu-san, bakar seluruh uang yang kamu punya." lanjut si Host sanggul dua.

"Uang gue dah ga ada, udah di ledakin tadi tapi pake petasan, jadi dibakarkan? berarti gue dah ngelakuin ini dare."

"I,iya benar..." jawab si Tenten sweatdrop lagi (perasaan, dia sweatdrop mulu ye?)

"Baiklah selanjutnya, dari Nyonya Besar Gaara. Oh! Sebaiknya bang... eh, Kakuzu-san baca sendiri deh, "

"Apaan? Buat gue ya?" Kakuzu mengambil secarik kertas itu dan membacanya. Lalu matanya berkaca-kaca.

"A, apa ini, dari adikku yang sudah hilang sekitar 37 tahun yang lalu?!" (Tua amet!)

"Ehm, gue selalu make cadar karena, waktu itu...

Waktu itu, gue lagi jalan-jalan di taman, tiba-tiba ada anak kecil lewat, dia langsung nangis begitu liat wajah gue, mungkin karena wajah gue yang terdapat jahitan di area mulut, nah, terus, emaknya anak itu datang dia liat anaknya nangis dan eh, dia nuduh gue sebagai penjahat, padahal gue cuman ngambil uang anak itu aja, terus gue di kejer 1 kampung, terus habis itu gue ngeluarin jutsu gue, gue ngeluarin rambut dari mulut gue, eh gue disangka monster, dan jadi buronan 1 rt, duuh... semenjak itu gue pun mulai menutup wajah gue agar gak ada yang ngenalin gue. Tamat." Jelas bang Kuju panjang lebar plus ke ooc-an.

"Dan darenya..." Kakuzu pun melepas cadar yang ia gunakan.

Dan, Uoooh!

"Kakuzu... Sebenarnya, lo lebih baik tanpa cadar, lebih keren! Gue suka gaya rambut lo!" Author drooling ngeliat Kakuzu gak pake penutup kepala dan cadar yang biasa dia pake.

"Hh..."

"Ah, da ah, lanjut," lanjut si Author dengan wajah datar, dia punya fic lain yang harus diselesaikan soalnya

.

"Selanjutnya... dari dare buat Kakuzu." Lanjut Tenten.

"Oh, oh, apa ini? Apa Kakuzu mulai banyak fans?"iri Kisame.

"Paling disuruh lenyapin uangnya lagi." Tebak Zetsu.

"Kakuzu! Nih tangkep!" Tha-san melempar uang Rp. 20.000 ke Kakuzu.

"Buat gue nih?" Tanya Kakuzu.

"Iya, terus Kasih ya ke Naruto yang lagi di Ichiraku, dia gak ada uang untuk bayar ramennya (ingatkan? Di chapter sebelumnya.)

"Buat apa? Kan lo dah ngasih ke gue." Kakuzu gk sudi duit yang baru ia terima langsung di kasih ke orang lain.

"Cih! Yah buat ngelakuin dare lo lah! Kan ente dah ga ada uang lagi, jadi saya kasih untuk kamu agar kau memberikan uang anda ke yang membutuhkan!" Terang Author gaje dengan ngeubah-ubah kata kerja 'saya' dan 'kamu'.

"Cih! Kompensasi gue berapa untuk ngelakuin itu?"

"Hum... 2× lipat?"

"Kurang..."

"Kurang ya? Yaudah 1/2 × lipat."

"Maksud gue kurang banyak! Tambahin!"

"Ck! Rp50.000 gimana?" Tanya author sambil nengok dompetnya yang kosong.

"Hh... bolehlah boleh." Dengan kecepatan penuh Kakuzu mengambil uang 50rb kompensasinya dan melesat ke Ichiraku.

Di Ichiraku.

"SialTtebayo! Gue lupa kalau gak ada duit! Gimana nih? Terpaksa ngutang lagi..."

"Woy! Jinchuriki kyuubi!"

"Hah? Kau, yang waktu itu! Masih hidup aja kau ini."

"Diam kau bocah! Masih untung gue masih hidup! Jadi gue bisa ngasih ini ke elu " Kakuzu menyerahkan koin Rp500.

"Haa? Buat apa ini'ttebayo?"

"Buat elu lah."

"Eeh? Cuma segini? Pelit amet lu! "

"Masih untung lu gue kasih!" Lalu Kakuzupun pergi kembali ke alamnya(?) Salah! Ke studio.

"Hh... dasar! Lagi pula ngapain dia tiba-tiba muncul ngasih uang, dikit lagi! Heuh!"

Di perjalanan pulang...

"Heh! Agar tidak ketahuan aku harus menyembunyikan uang ini fufufu" lalu Kakuzu pun menyumbunyikan semua uang yang dia punya di tempat yang author pun juga ingin tahu dimana.

Kembali ke studio.

"Baiklah, sambil menunggu Kakuzu pulang, mari kita lanjutkan ini." Lanjut mbak Tenten.

"Selanjutnya Truth buat Tobi-chan! Lebih suka mana, mata rinnegan atau lolipop?" Tanya Tenten pada Tobi-Chan.

"Emang Rinnegan enak yah? Tobi belum pernah makan tuh. Boleh ngerasain gak, Pein-niichan?" Tanya Tobi pada seseorang yang memiliki rinnegan.

"... gak boleh Tobi-kun." Jawab Pein.

"Oh, ok. Kalau gitu Tobi lebih suka lolipop deh." Jawab Tobi dengan senyum innocent.(gak keliatan!)

"Ok, selanjutnya Dare buat Hidan." Lanjut Tenten

"Okeh! Apaan tuh?"

"...harus lari 100 kali mengelilingi

konoha sambil bilang 'gue gila',lalu push up dan shit up 1000 kali sambil bilang 'janshin gila',setelah itu cium tobi-chan tepat di bibirnya sambil bilang 'i love you!'. ... begitu."

Tenten membacakan Dare dari pengirim yang namanya disensor agar tidak disantet Hidan.

"Apaa? Siapa pengirim tuh dare? Ngajak berantem tuh kayaknya." Hidan mulai panas.

"Udah lakuin ajah tuh dare. Jangan mau kalah sama Lee." Suruh si author sambil bawa-bawa makhluk ijo penggila latihan.

"Bukan bukan itu masalahnya Author -piiip-! Masalahnya orang itu telah menghina Jashin-sama! Orang itu Harus membayarnya!." Protes Hidan.

"Uh... Author aja yang gantiin dia minta maaf gimana?" Tanya Author takut kalo si Hidan mau membrontak reviewersnya.

"Hmm... Author-piiip- gantiin gue ngelakuin itu dare baru gue setuju."

"Hh... ya udah deh, untung Gue udah berpengalaman sit-up 1000× (beneran XD) " pamer si Author.

"Tapi! Hidan, menurut dare ini, gue juga harus bilang 'Jashin gila' apa lo gak apa-apa dengan itu?" Tanya si Author. "Boleh, tapi habis itu gue sambit lo ya?"

"Hh... ja, jangan dong Hidan-sama!" Author sujud-sujud memohon agar nyawanya di lepaskan (hah?).

"Hh... cih, untung gue lagi baik hari ini. Yaudah lakuin tuh dare!"

"Tapi, Hidan-sama, menurut dare ini, gue juga harus cium Tobi-chan, Gue gak mau!" Author menolak untuk mencium Tobi takut dikeroyok Tobi FG. "Kalau itu, biar gue lakuin, ga masalah kok." "Hidan, lo sakit ya?" "Bukan itu, ini kan dare buat gue, jadi gue harus ngelakuinnya." Terang Hidan.

"Hiks..." Author terharu.

"Baiklah! Author-san mau gantiin Hidan lari, push up sama sit up dulu! Mata ne!" Si Author yang lagi terharupun pergi ngegantiin Hidan.

Di perjalanan ke konoha si Author gak sengaja liat Kakuzu nyerahin duit ke Naruto. Dan langsung nangis "kenapa sih gak ada yang mau patuh sama gue? Apa karena Gue anak baru? Hiks... akh... lari ajalah! Dan... GUE GILAAAA!" Dan lalu si Author pun melanjutkan Aksinya. Mari kita lihat apa yang terjadi di Studio!.

Hidan PoV

Gue dapet dare yang paling gaje. Gue disuruh nyium anak autis! Huh, Jashin-sama tolong maafkanlah hambamu ini yang akan mencium sesamanya sungguh aku terpaksa melakukannya, Jashin-Sama! Aku Akan melakukan ini! Demi mendapat imbalan Kitab-jashin Limited Edition! Yosh... iku zuo...!

End of Hidan PoV.

"TOBI! Buka topeng lu!"

"Untuk apa Hidan-senpai?"

"Gak denger lu dare gue apaan tadi?"

"Hidan-senpai mau cium Tobi ya?"

"Cih! Banyak bacot lu!"

Dengan cepat Hidan Membuka topeng Tobi dan menampakan mulutnya saja dan... Chu! Hanya 1 detik saja kok gak lama-lama cuma 'chu' doang. Hidan yang sudah memerahpun Mengelap bibirnya dan masih dengan wajah blushing sambil menyeka bibirnya dengan lengannya, dia mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah lain, lalu dia berkata "i, i love... you, c,cih!"

(Kyaah~ membayangkan Hidan melakukan itu! Manis sekali )

Semua orang di studio melongo melihat kejadian langka itu.

(Kiyaah! Hidan Kawaii banget!)

"Ugh! Apaan semuanya! Ngeliatin gue gitu!"

"Hidan-senpai... Tobi gak nyangka... Hidan-senpai, selama ini, mencintai Tobi? To, Tobi, terharu, hiks..."

"BUKAN ITU! GUE CUMA NGELAKUIN DARE GUE!"

"Hidan selingkuh dari Kakuzu... " gumam Sasori.

"Aku sudah merekam kejadian tadi, un. ha ha ha"

"Su,Sudahlah! Ayo lanjut!" Hidan mulai Nyesel ngelakuin dare itu.

"Ayo! Ini yang terakhir! Dare dan Truth buat Tobi, dare : buka topeng truth : siapa yang paling dicintai."

Tenten membaca surat yang terakhir.

"Eh?" Tobi yang baru memasang topengnya yang dibuka setengah pun membuka topengnya lagi. Semua yang liatpun langsung terkejut setengah hidup.

"yang paling Tobi cintai adalah Mama dan Papa Tobi!" Jawab Tobi plus Senyuman anak baik. (Duuh Tobi ).

"Ok itu tadi yang terakhir. Nah mari kita hitung siapa yang paling banyak dapet Truth dan Dare, akan menjadi pemenang dan akan mendapat hadiah." Tenten menjelaskan penutupan acara (fic) ini.

Sasori, Kisame dan Zetsu pun sudah pasrah. Tobi memasang kembali kembali ke studio. Author lagi Push-up. Sasori sama Deidara nunjukin video Hidan ke Kakuzu. Kakuzu syok.

"Baiklah, kami akan menggabunkan jumlah truth dan dare untuk satu orang, jadi, mari kita lihat hasilnya." Lanjut Tenten.

Itachi : 3 poin

Deidara : 5 poin

Pein : 3 poin

Konan : 2 poin

Hidan : 2 poin

Kakuzu : 5 poin

Tobi : 3 poin

Sasori : 0 poin

Kisame : 0 poin

Zetsu : 0 poin

"Hasilnya, Deidara dan Kakuzu, Seri! Kalau begitu kalian akan diberikan tantangan langsung dari author di Chapter 5, Chapter terakhir! Dan buat para readers, event pemberian t and d sudah selesai, terimakasih sudah ngereview!" Tenten pun menjelaskan penutupan, dan...

.

.

.

.

.

.

"387... 388... 389..." author masih ngelakuin push-up ^^; (mungkin dia kerasukan setan Lee?)


	5. Chapter 5

Kembali lagi ke T and D show bareng Akatsuki ini adalah Final Chapter! Huhuhu... Kali ini temanya adalah... Kakuzu vs Deidara! Ok, langsung saja.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei

Warning : OOC, cara berbahasa yang berubah-ubah, Beware, Shounen-ai inside! (Gak banyak-banyak kok ;) )

"Mari kita lanjutkan Acara ini," Sambut Tenten.

"Pertama, Kakuzu dan Deidara silahkan Kemari." Lanjutnya.

Kakuzu dan Deidara pun menuju ke tempat Tenten, dan Tenten pun mempersilahkan mereka duduk. Deidara dan Kakuzu pun duduk berhadapan.

"Ehem, baiklah. Kakuzu dan Deidara, kalian akan diberikan T dan D langsung dari Tha-san sang author"

"Hmm..." "un."

"Peraturannya, nanti Tha-san akan tanya truth atau dare kalian pilih salah satu, total ada 5 truth dan 5 dare untuk masing-masing kalian berdua. Disini juga tersediakan alat pendeteksi kebohongan, alatnya akan dipakai saat memilih truth. Kita akan menghitung point dari truth yang dijawab secara honest dan dare yang dilakukan dengan cara murni."

Jelas Tenten.

"Baiklah siapa yang duluan?" Tanya Tha-san.

"Un, gue aja."

"Ok, Deidara, t or d?"

"T aja gue lagi mager (malas gerak)"

"Baiklah #T1 Apa yang paling berarti bagimu di hidupmu?" Deidara memasang alat pendeteksi kebohongan yang sudah tersedia.

"Yang paling berarti bagiku dihidupku adalah seniku." Jawabnya dengan tenang. Alat pendeteksi kebohongan tidak bereaksi. Dia jujur.

"Satu point untuk Deidara." seru Tenten.

"Selanjutnya Kakuzu, T or D?"

"Truth. Gue juga Mager."

"#T1 Pentingan mana, keselamatan hidup kamu, atau keselamatan uang kamu? "

"Keselamatan Uhuk, uang, uhuk, gue."

"Seriusan? ('-') Maniak amat..."

Alat pendeteksi kebohonganpun tidak bereaksi sama sekali. Dia jujur.

"Satu poin untuk Kakuzu-senpai" seru Tobi.

"Lanjut, Dei-Chan! T or D?"

"Darelah Gue lagi bosan nih,un oh, dan jangan panggil aku Dei-Chan"

"Ok, #D2 Teriakkan nama orang yang kamu Kagumi dengan ejekkan di akhir namanya "

"Whuut?! Tapi,tapi,tapi,tapi. Huft..."

Deidara menarik napas dan,

"SASORI NO DANNA, PENDEK! UN!" Teriak.

Sasori yang lagi minum jus jeruk langsung tersedak.

"Apa yang...? " dengan aura hitam yang menyelimuti Sasori, Gelas yang dia pegang pun pecah karena mengengamnya terlalu kuat.

"BAKA DEIDARA! APA MAKSUDMU HAH?"

"GOMEN, SASORI NO DANNA! UN!"

Terjadilah fenomena kejar-kejaran di studio.

"Baiklah... Deidara bertambah satu poin lagi jadi, 1 + 1 = 2 poin " Lanjut Tenten seraya sweatdrop melihat fenomena kucing-kucingan di studio.

"Lanjut, Kakuzu, T or D?"

"T," jawabnya Singkat, (mungkin dia takut kena Dare menyiksa uang. )

"Hm... #T2 Kalau punya uang 50jt yen, mau diapakan?"

"Mau disimpan baek-baek di GPUK (Gudang Penyimpanan Uang Kakuzu.) Disimpan, Dijaga, di mandiin, dikasih makan, di tidurin, di..." "Stop!"

"Satu poin lagi untuk Kakuzu-senpai 1+1×2-3+1=2 total 2 poin," Seru Bang Tobi.

"Hoho, Selanjutnya akan SULIT" Smirk sang Author.

"DeiDei! T or... Waah!" Author kaget melihat Deidara yang udah babak belur.

"Truth... un." Jawabnya sambil gemetaran.

"H, Hai'! #T3 Jujur! Gantengan mana, Sasuke atau Itachi ? "

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Gantengan lagi Kayoh Satoh!"

"Haa? Siapa tuh Kayo Satoh? Ah! Pokoknya Jawab, ato kamu gak kedapetan poin!"

"Udah gausah jawab" suruh Kakuzu.

"Un~ tapi kalau aku menang aku akan mendapat persedian Tanah liat warna warni selama setahun~ tapi,tapi,tapi,tapi,tapi... pertanyaannya buat mual... un..."

"DeiDei kurang Satu poin... " Kata si author mengurangi poinnya Deidara.

"WHAT?!"

"No plin-plan! Kalo gak mau jawab, yaudah gausah! Poin di kurangi."

"Elu, emang, cari mati ye Thor?"

"Berisik! Selanjutnya Kakuzu-neechan! Pfft...( . .Kakuzu. pake.'neechan') um, T or D?"

"Dare! Kalau Truth pasti aneh-aneh! Eh, tadi kau memangilku apa?"

"Hohoho berani juga kamu ya, baiklah! DARENYA! #D3 Salto 5 kali sambil makan es krim! WahahahagrokHahaHahagrok... hahahagrok...(Ketawa babi)"

"Seriusan? Mana Eskrimnya?"

"Nih," "Tobi juga mau eskrim!" "Mau rasa apa?" "Mint!" "Yang ada rasa cokelat." "kalo gitu ngapain nanya? Un." "Yaudah gapapa." "Nih" "Makasih Author-senpai!" "Sama-sama Tobi-Chan" "Author-Senpai baik deh." "Hehe, iya, Tobi juga baek, Author pengen deh punya adek kayak Tobi." "Hehe gitu ya? Tobi jadi malu... hihihi." "Hehehe"

"WOY! AUTHOR B******! Orang Lagi ngelakuin darenya diliat dong! Kameranya juga! Kok malah nyorot mereka?! Kampret Dah!" Kakuzu yang sudah selasai ngelakuin darenya pun memotong suasana Kakak-Adek (?) Di Studio.

"Heeeh? Dah siap ya? Gak liat tuh, ulang!" "Gak bakal!" "Ok, Kakuzu kurang satu poin." "Emang nyari mati nih Author Kamvret... " "kshishishishishi, un.."

"Selanjutnya, Dei-kun! T or D?"

"Dari tadi manggilnya berubah-ubah mulu, Dare deh. Hm..."

"#D4 Cium orang yang paling menganggu bagimu." (Wkwkwwk sudah pasti Tobi.)

"Ok, un."

"Wow, gak ada protes sama sekali?!"

"BAKA KOUHAI! SINI KAU!" Panggil Senpai pada Kouhainya.

"Ya? Deidara-senpai?" Tobi pun mendatangi Senpainya.

"Itachi! Hidan! Tahan Sasori!" Suruh si Author Sambil menyiapkan Kamera butunya.

"Siap!" Itachi dan Hidan pun Menahan Sasori yang lagi menggila(?) (Cieee cemburu ya? Cieeee... Ciaaaaa! )

Author sudah siap dengan Kamera bututnya. Sasori meronta-ronta. Itachi dan Hidan menahan Sasori. Kisame minum teh. Zetsu bicara dengan bunga. Pein main Hp (ngapain ya~?). Konan ngelipat-lipat kertas. Kakuzu make cadarnya (tadi makan eskrim). Dan... Deidei mendekatkan wajahnya ke Tobi dan...

"Sniff... sniff..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eh?"

Kamera bututnya Author Jatuh. Sasori berhenti Meronta-ronta.

Itachi dan Hidan melepaskan peganganya pada Sasori. Kisame minum lagi. Bunga yang Zetsu ajak bicara, layu. Hp Pein habis batre. Kertas yang Konan lipat koyak. Cadarnya Kakuzu lepas lagi.

"Apa? 'Cium' 'kan? Yaudah! Dia baunya seperti Tomatnya Sasuke yang membusuk. Un."

"...Senpai?"

"Haah" lega seseorang (you know lah)

"Kamera gue!"

"Sial! Batrenya low! Padahal lagi di adengan yang menegangkan!"

"Kok kamu layu, sih? Apa karena aku? Apa salahku hingga kamu begini?"

"Ini teh apaan sih? Kok manis tapi enak?"

"Ah~ kok koyak sih?"

"Kok gue lupa cara make nih cadar ya?"

"Dei-Chan! Bukan 'cium' itu maksudnya! Tapi, 'kisu!' 'Kisu!' (Kiss)"

"Bodo ah! Gak bilang dari tadi!"

"Yaudah deh tapi poinnya bertambah 1/2 ya?."

"Seterah dah!"

"Anu, lanjut! Kakuzu t or d?"

"Truth!"

"#T4 pilih Sasori atau Gaara untuk kamu jual? Dan berapa harganya?"

"Pertanyaan macam apa tuh?! Nama gue di bawa-bawa? " protes Sasori.

"Hum... Gaara deh, dia banyak fans, ""Gue juga kaleh! Banyakan juga fans gue dari pada dia!"

"Iya, Sasori, tapi kamu banyakan fans cowok kayaknya," kata si Author.

"Haa?kesimpulan dari mana itu?"

"...dan aku akan menjual orang tak beralis itu seharga 5jt yen! Huhuhu..."

"Hm... hm... begitu ya? Cewek-cewek penggila Kazekage muda yang selalu teriak teriak 'Gaara-Sama Gaara-Sama' itu pasti bakal patungan untuk membeli, hm, hm kau pintar Kakuzu."

"Iya dong, Kalau Sasori, Siapa yang mau beli?"

"HahaAhaahahaha" tawa kedua makhluk gaje tersebut. (Author dan Kakuzu.)

"Apa? Gak ada yang mau beli aku gitu?"

"Aku mau, un" gumam si orang yang sering memgatakan 'un' di akhir kalimatnya.

(Beberapa Reader yang merupakan Fansnya Sasori : "Aku Mau, Asal jangan mahal-mahal.")

"Ok! Kakuzu 2 poin, Deidara 1 1/2 poin! Siapakah yang akan menang dibabak akhir?" Seru Tenten.

"Baka DeiDei! Ayo dipilih D ato T?" Tanya si Author yang seenak jidat ganti ganti panggilan Deidara.

"Cuma Danna Yang boleh memanggilku 'Baka DeiDei'! Katsu!"

*boom!* (author berhasil menghindar) "Gomen, Dei-Sama,"

"Aku pilih Dare! Un!"

"Ok, ini yang terakhir ya, #D5 berpose hot sama Cewek yang ada di studio ini, siapa aja, yang jelas dia pasti cewek yang beruntung."

"Oh, ok."

"Lagi-lagi dia tidak protes! Pasti ada udang dibalik empang!"

Deidara berbajalan ke arah berlawanan. Dia berjalan kearah kawan-kawan akatsukinya duduk. Mungkin dia memilih Konan? Bisa di Shinra tensei Pein tuh.

Ah! Dia menjulurkan tanganya ke... eh? Sasori?

"DeiDei! Sasori tuh cowok! Mavok ya?!" Protes si Author.

"Ck ck ck ck sampai kapan kalian mau tidak sadar? Sebenarnya, Sasori no danna itu CEWEK!"

Semua yang mendengar langsung tersedak dan batukbatuk. (Batuk? Semprot pake B*ygon! Yang lebih mahal banyak, yang lebih murah... eh.)

"APUA?!" Tereak semuanya berbarengan.

"Baka DeiDei! Apa maksudmu?! Gila ya?!"

"Ck, ck, ck sebenarnya, aku gak sengaja, pernah nonton tayangan Danna vs Sakura. Nah, waktu Danna makai Tubuh boneka yang kedua, kan bajunya koyak tuh, dan, dan.." terang Deidara dengan style Hinata.

"Dan?"

"Dan waktu danna lari... gak sengaja kenampakaan..." Sasori menutup melut Deidara. "Kyaaa! BAKA DEIDEI! HENTIKAN!"

"Oh, kesimpulannya Sasori kan boneka, jadi ga ada 'itu'nya ya?" Simpul semua anggota Akatsuki dan author.

"WAAAAA! BERISIK!" Pekik sasori seperti Seorang Gadis.

"Hanya karena ga ada 'itu' bukan berarti aku perempuan kan? Aku terlahir sebagai laki-laki tau!" Protesnya.

"Ya, ya, terserah ayo Cepat Dei,"

"Un!" Dan ya, Deidara berpose hot dengan Sasori. Sasori yang masih tercengang dengan fakta kalau dia ga ada 'itu' hanya bisa diam.

"Sudahlah, Danna itu bagus kan? Itu artinya aku tidak Gay! Danna? Njirr... Danna depresi."

"Deidara 2 1/2 poin, Kakuzu 2 poin! Apakah Kakuzu akan bertambah poin atau malah berkurang? Mari kita lihat!"

"Yang terakhir Kakuzu! T or D?"

"Truth! Gue capek main dare."

"Okeh, #T5 lebih Sayang sama emak? Atau uang? "

"What the..."

"Cih! T, tentu saja, ehm, Emak, lah... kok uang sih? Hahahaha..."

*Beep! BEEP!* alat pendeteksi kebohangan bereaksi itu artinya...

BRAKK! "Anakku sayang, apa maksudnya itu?" Tiba-tiba emaknya Kakuzu datang pasang wajah horor.

"Eh emak, apa kabar mak?"

"Kenapa ada bunyi 'beep beep' tadi huh?"

"Anu, mak, itu loh..."

"ITU ARTINYA KAMU BOHONG'KAN?"

"bukan, mak itu..."

"KALO KAMU BOHONG POIN KAMU BERKURANG! JADINYA KALAH KAN?!"

"Huh?"

"KALO KAMU KALAH, GAK DAPET DUIT KAN?! BAKA YAROU!"

*buagh*

Yah begitulah, pada akhirnya, Deidara pun menang, dan mendapatkan Persedian tanah liat warna-warni selama setahun.

"Terimakasih sudah mengikuti acara ini sampai selesai! Sekian, sampai jumpa!"

End.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya selesai nih fic, -w- capek banget, soalnya buatnya di hp.

Updatenya lama karena Tha-san sibuk buat komik untuk berpartisipasi di webtoon Challenge juga Contestnya.

Itu loh yang judulnya 'don't judge a book by its cover' (cieee promosi dia) ah, oh iya Nyonya Besar Gaara, Author cuma harus lepas kacamata kok.

Dan buat Hatsune Deidara, maaf ya votenya dah habis, padahal pasti seru tuh.

Oh well udadeh cingcongnya, makasih banyak yang udah baca dan udah ngereview. (Maafkan author fujo yang gaje ini jika ceritanya mengecewakanya.)

SeeU!


End file.
